User talk:JTN
Sorry, didn't mean to offend. I patrol all the pages every day. Mostly I'm looking for vandalism, and sometimes I'm too rushed. Changing the pollution clean up was an accident, I meant to roll back the "while technology makes others become obsolete and be sold." part. It is awkward english, and I also don't think thats the proper place to say that they are sold. In this context its just talking about availability, whether you have built them or not. Thank you very much for all you are doing, its great! Paulz 09:07, 12 May 2005 (PDT) french problem : ) Hello, i am traducing the manual into french. I cannot understand the formula explaining the cost of any technology It says, given r the total of parents technologies, the cost is : (r+2)*sqrt(r+2)*10.... my problem is SQRT. thanks in advance, Buddh 08:57, 15 Jul 2005 (PDT) Good work! Thanks for doing the work wrt the NEWS pages and especially the documentation! It's something I often forget ... As I did most changes to lua scripting (and plan to do another rework) I will update these information in the wiki at the time the pages are ready to be committed. -- 10:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Forgot to log in ... Syntron 10:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Old versions of Freeciv Hey, is there any way I can download an old version of freeciv? I played up until about 2 years ago when i needed the space on my mac. I haven't updated my op system and dont have the money to do so. Im still on OSX. 23:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Coombs :The latest versions of Freeciv that are available various iterations of the Mac OS are on the Download page (the latest version, 2.3.0, is only available for Lion). I think there are some version/platform combinations that we don't have packages for, but if you had it running before, you should presumably be able to find a version that works for you. :If you really want to look at all old versions, you can find a complete archive at download.gna.org or on SourceForge. :-- JTN 11:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: You are free to delete it. However, the mainpage has ads which will push the entire mainpage down by about 300 pixels, which is why I created the 2 columns. Mark (talk) 14:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Events Reference Manual Hello, first thanks for working on the Events Reference Manual and including all changes. Some time ago I did prepare an updated http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/User:Syntron/sandbox%7Cpage. Would it be OK to replace the current one? It should be up-to-date with your last changes ... Syntron 19:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! That "Play now" ad is the ad I was talking about, which pushes the content down. However, if you prefer the previous version, you're free to revert to that one. To report bad ads, please see . Mark (talk) 17:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Date typo in news I cannot change the typo in for the date on the main page, I did only the news archive. Pepeto 07:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oops! Thanks for pointing out, now fixed. -- JTN 08:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) FreeCiv Needs a GUI refactoring Hey have you ever listen this? "the love enter by your eyes" What i am trying to say is that the developing team should make an effort... upgrading, updating and making a total refactoring (Not makeup) of the GUI (Graphic User Interface of the game, cause that is one of the main reasons why people don't jjoin this game (Yes the bad, old and Windows 2000 looking), so Igive you some ideas on this pictures. Good Luck i hope this is not rejected as usual ;) Note: i really believe that with a big client looking refactoring more players will join. Bonsanto 13:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) http://i529.photobucket.com/albums/dd332/xBonsantox/concept3.jpg http://i529.photobucket.com/albums/dd332/xBonsantox/concept4.jpg Old forum Hi I was visiting freeciv.wikia.com today, to post something in forum. I was met by a message stating that "the server hosting forum.freeciv.org stopped responding around 16 March", and that you are waiting for the owner to "recover the physical box" and "find out what's happened to it". This is some time ago, how is the progress going? I see there is a forum http://freeciv-debian.ns0.it/forum/ that is actually up and working. Why dont you just add a link to this forum? This way new and old players can actually meet and exchange information while waiting for the resurrection of the old freeciv forum. Pekka 18:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Around Metaserver Hi Jacob, since you are setting up the new metaserver, probably you'll be checking closely the logs these days. And find there is something strange. In fact my servers have an intimate relationship with meta and talk together quite often. I've arranged the stuff not to be too complex by my side, and not to be heavy for the meta. I think how it's doing now is perfectly acceptable. You can find details on this at User_talk:Cazfi's talk page. Thank you for all your commitment. Davide at debian (talk) 02:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Spam to be deleted? I believe this illiterate rambling and the picture that goes with it are spam and should be deleted. It looks like he got around the previous deletion by renaming the page. Greg Noel (talk) 21:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thanks. –Dunnoob �� 11:36, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Flags of nations Hello, I noticed that a number of flags for the nations are wrong. I am not familiar with programming, but I could show someone who is familiar with it how the correct flags look like. Do you know whom I could turn to and work with? Thank you very much. Kangxi (talk) 23:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Feel free to discuss or fix SVG flags (not only) in Category:Broken SVG. The source should be public domain, valid, and linked.:-P –Dunnoob �� 11:45, January 11, 2018 (UTC) new user hi there, i forgot to create an account and sign in before making a post. is there a way for you to "scrub out" my IP address from the post and re-link/re-signature with this new account? http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Help_desk?t=20150422080442 thank you Tai4ji2x (talk) 02:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Problem solved by Tai4ji2x. –Dunnoob �� 11:40, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Navigation Hi, if I understand correctly this is a new Wikia FANDOM feature allowing admins to customize the top navigation bar shown on all pages. If you don't see any "top navigation" bar you are presumably using the Monobook skin like me, but visitors without an account or users with the default skin will see something like this. And if you click on "find an admin" in the "community" menu of the top navigation bar you end up on , I copy this info to the other active admin –Dunnoob �� 18:09, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself! Hey JTN! I'm Emptylord, and I'm part of a new team over at Fandom who are tasked with supporting communities, such as Freeciv. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to your wiki—whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise—I'm your first point of contact, and your own personal liaison to full-time Fandom Staff.Emptylord (talk) 04:31, May 24, 2019 (UTC)